marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-38723
Earth-38723, also known as the Marvel Sigma Universe, is an alternate universe that is extremely similar to the Earth-616 and 9022 realities. It features both classic heroes such as Iron Man (Tony Stark) and the Sentry (Robert Reynolds), but also includes other heroes that are not a part of Earth-616's past, such as the Buzz and Spider-Girl, as well as reinventing other super heroes as well, such as including a female Captain America (Amanda Evans), a younger Wolverine (Leonard Howlett), and a brand new Spider-Man (Timothy Parker). History In the Beginning A planet, known as Taa, that existed long before the Big Bang is warned that their planet would be destroyed by a large and powerful blast of light. However, one of the inhabitants, named Gaillen, plans a way for himself and a mate to escape the death of his world. However, when the blast of light, really the Big Bang, occured, Gaillen's ship, minus his mate, with Gaillen in it, flew into the center of the Big Bang in an effort to commit suicide. However, the blast instead mutated and transformed him into Galactus, a humanoid being of pure energy who roamed the universe, consuming planets' life energies. The Origin of Superhumanity. Millions of years ago, the Kree landed on Earth and begin to subject a select group of early humans to genetic experiments, creating the first generation of Inhumans. After years of experimentation, the Kree place the Inhumans in cryogenic storage in an underground location and depart from Earth. The Original Mutants There wasn't another superhuman subject for thousands of years afterwards until the first ever mutant, En Sabah Nur, was born in Egypt. Eventually, Nur became the immortal ruler of ancient Egypt and lived by the philosophy that only the strongest should survive. He also discovered technological remains of the Kree armada that arrived on Earth before and enhanced himself, and his empire, with this technology. Eventually, Nur, dubbing himself Apocalypse, placed himself in a state of cryogenic suspension and waited for millions of years, hoping to awaken in a time where mutants would be prominent. Nur eventually awakened in 1865 and encountered Dr. Essecs, who claimed that Apocalypse was the first of a new race of super-mutants. Essecs agreed to aid Apocalypse in his plan to wipe out most of the human life on Earth in exchange for eternal power. Apocalypse then transformed Essecs into Mr. Sinister, another immortal with telekinetic powers. The World's First Avenger In 1942, the United States had entered World War II. In the midst of the Allied forces facing the Axis Powers, an American scientist, Dr. Abraham Erskine, creates a chemical compound that can enhance the strength, speed, agility, coordination, and stamina of a normal human being. Dubbed "the Super-Soldier Serum", the U.S. government begins looking for a specific person to test the serum on their body. The government eventually lands on a young, frail, but determined woman named Amanda Evans. The experiment is a success and Amanda becomes the first of a new breed of super soldiers. However, a Nazi spy who had been present at the demonstration shot Erskine and destroyed the machine that contained the formula to the serum. Amanda managed to catch the thief, but the damage had already been done; with Erskine dead, and the formula lost, Amanda wasn't just the first super-soldier, she was now the only super-soldier. Despite the controversial views of the U.S. government about having a woman be their champion in the war, Amanda, with the aid of Howard Stark and her friend Peggy Carter, became Captain America, equipped with an indestructible vibranium shield, and began to aid Allied forces behind enemy lines. Amanda eventually found an arch-enemy within the Red Skull, a high ranking Nazi commander and the leader of a Nazi side organization known as H.Y.D.R.A. In 1945, towards the end of the war, the Red Skull desperately launched a prototype nuclear bomb, having stolen a few notes from Dr. Robert Oppenheimer, at the United States in order to weaken the most powerful of the Allied countries. Captain America pursued him. She climbed onto the rocket in order to disable it with her shield, and while she succeeded, she was also thrown into the Arctic Ocean below, remaining in a state of suspended animation for more than 60 years. Afterwards, the government endorsed her as a true American hero and had a memorial service for the "late" super heroine. Amanda Evans' courage and sacrifice also aided in the Women's Rights Movement. The Modern Age of Heroes Cosmic Family When Reed Richards was handpicked to be a part of a small think tank of astronomers, alongside Susan Storm, her brother Johnny, and Reed's childhood friend Ben Grimm, the four traveled into space to study cosmic discharges coming from the Sun. However, one of the discharges got too close to the ship they were on and the four were surged with cosmic energy. The ship crashed back to Earth. All survived, but were mutated drastically. Reed's body could now stretch and flow like water, Sue could turn invisible, Johnny could become a living, walking inferno, and Ben was transformed into a sentient monster made out of living stone. When the four returned to New York City, they resumed their residence at the Baxter Building. While trying to find a cure for their powers, however, Reed accidentally created a wormhole to another dimension called the Negative Zone. The wormhole brought a giant monster into our reality and the beast went on the offensive, destroying much of the city. However, the four countered back with their powers and managed to force the beast back into the wormhole. Afterwards, Reed claimed that they could do so much more with their powers and the rest decide it to be a decent idea. The media then dubs the quartet "the Fantastic Four". Great Power, Great Responsibility When science whiz Timothy Parker attended a radiology experiment involving energy rays, a small spider dropped into the rays and became bombarded with radiation. The spider then went on to bite Tim, granting him the proportionate strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and stamina of a spider. Wanting to impress a girl that he had a crush on, Tim entered into a wrestling ring and easily bested the wrestler, but was only paid lass than half of what was offered in the paper. Feeling cheated, Tim let a thief rob the greedy promoter. However, when he returned home, Tim discovered that his Uncle Pete was shot and killed by a burglar. Tim tracked the burglar to the waterfront, only to find that it was the same thief that he had let escape. Tim then pushed the thief out of the window behind him to his death. Tim then learned a valuable lesson that his uncle had taught him; "with great power, comes great responsibility". Tim then dedicated himself to fighting crime and injustice as the Amazing Spider-Man. The Strongest One There Is When scientist Dr. David Banner tried to figure out a way to strengthen the normal human body using nano-meds and gamma radiation, he accidentally mutated himself with strong doses of gamma while caught in a spectrometer trying to save a young trespasser, Rick Jones. Later that evening, David transformed into a massive, green-skinned monster with awesome strength. Going on a rampage across the laboratory, one of the security guards stationed there called the beast a "hulk". After escaping, the Hulk meets up with Rick Jones, who hides him until morning. The Hulk then reverts back to David, who then devotes his life to finding a cure for his condition. I Am Iron Man When billionaire industrialist Tony Stark tests a prototype weapon, a "full-metal missile", in Afghanistan, he and the U.S. Army convoy that accompanied him are attacked by a division of the Taliban, the Ten Rings, with Stark getting a piece of metal shrapnel from the Ten Rings' unstable missile breaching his chest. The Ten Rings then kidnap Stark and force him to build missiles to conquer the world. However, Tony manages to construct an electromagnet that keeps the shrapnel away from his vulnerable heart. Stark then begins work on a powerful suit of armor that can aid in his planned escape. Stark finishes his armor and escapes confinement, killing several Ten Rings and Taliban forces stationed there. Stark then flies away from the base and returns to New York. He then begins development of an improved version of the suit. The Man in the Ant Hill When scientist and electrical engineer Scott Lang discovers a strange, size-changing chemical created by his former and late mentor and close friend Hank Pym, he becomes the Astonishing Ant-Man. However, his girlfriend, Janet van Dyne, discovers the chemical as well and joins him as the Stunning Wasp. Together, they combat a wide variety of super-powered villains such as Whirlwind, the Grey Gargoyle, the Beetle, and the Millipede. They were even aided by another insect-based superhero at one point; Spider-Man, who helped them stop the gravity manipulating supervillain Graviton. Speak of the Devil As a child, Matt Murdock was blinded in an accident that also heightened his four other senses. As an adult, Matt began working as sharp lawyer by day, and fighting crime by night as the costumed vigilante known as Daredevil. Matt would make continuous enemies on both sides of his life. As Daredevil, his rivals were the crimelord Kingpin, the eagle-eyed Bullseye, and the mysterious and seemingly supernatural Owl. As Matt Murdock, his enemies ranged from the corrupted and resourceful lawyer of the Kingpin Gramm Henshaw, the cocky and semi-successful Vince Onwich, and the facist Quanns Yoloch.|Trivia = *Unlike most incarnations of the character, the Sigmaverse version of Daredevil (Matt Murdock) is African-American as opposed to Caucasian.}} Category:Realities Category:Earth-38723 Category:Created by MaxGoji